Chet
'''Chet '''is a brown mouse and Ruff's intern. He first appeared in the Season 3 episode ''When Home Is a House of Cards. ''Chet lives in a stylish pad inside the FETCH 3000. Background Not to much is known about Chet, but it was stated that before Chet earned his job, he was homeless and lived on the streets. Chet got this job when Blossom was promoted to be Ruff's boss and he had to look for a new assistant and Chet went into the Fetch 3,000 and he was finally hired. Ruff wanted to hold a contest to see if Chet or Blossom Droid (he designed the latter) would be his next assistant. Ruff had both of them file papers. Chet brought Ruff a hat stand, whereas Blossom Droid had exploded, making Ruff (sarcastically) having Chet as his assistant. In a Fetch podcast on Ruff's website, it was found out that Chet was an assistant to a man who would've payed Ruff $100,000 for Chet because he made $1,000,000 worth of damage, Ruff thought that it was a different mouse and turned down the call. at the time, Ruff was fired and tried to make a moose finding company. Also in the podcast, we found out that he likes jazz and breaks a lot of stuff. Appearance Chet is a brown mouse with short gray whiskers just like Blossom. He has a big black nose, and giant pinkish ears. He also has a darker brown spot on his head, similar to Ruff and Blossom. He has a white cotton-like tail. In his first appearance, Chet is crying after watching Sam and Sammy's PSA, even though Ruff says, "You can't even see his eyes", indicating that Chet does have eyes. On some episodes, it is shown that Chet has teeth. In Eureka Is Not a Brand of Dog Food, it's shown he has a tongue. Personality Chet appears to be a very smart (even though he looks dumb in some parts of episodes) and clever mouse as he makes jets out of oil and Ruff's Liver and Pineapple Smoothies. wig is also seen to be a creative and kind mouse. Abilities Chet has been seen several times moving very quickly and building things in two seconds. For example: Chet built a house of cards in less than two seconds. Combined with his intelligence and top speed, Chet can build and get past almost anything out of any material. In "Ruff Rocks the Environmentally Sustainable House", he can play drums with Ruff and Blossom on guitar in their audition for Ruff Ruffman. Trivia *Since he does not have eyes nor either little feet or paws, he might be based on a mouse, a item that you control with the cursor on the computer. *Chet sounds like the word chat, which could be some irony from the writers as Chet cannot chat. *Chet likes to play jazz from his deluxe sound system inside his mouse house. *He can lift 600 times his own weight! *To date, Ruff has given Chet 3,250 orders. Chet has yet to carry out a single one correctly. *He is capable of doing feats that one would normally consider impossible, such as completing an obstacle course in seconds and building a jet engine that runs solely on milkshakes. *Like Blossom, Ruff did not like Chet at first, but became friends with him eventually. *Chet has an important role in Spyhounds Gallery Chet in The Ruff Ruffman Show..png|Chet in The Ruff Ruffman Show. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Mouses Category:Mute characters